happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Logged In
'Logged In '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Niya is seen climbing up a tree, thanks to her fangs, with a sense of exploration. She looks away from the bark of the tree, seeing the clouds around her, as well as the sky. She begins focusing on a certain small purple entity flying close by her, sipping nectar from a flower, revealing herself to be Yeep Yeep. Distracted by her, Niya starts swatting at her, in hopes to catch her, only to lose grip of the tree, falling down towards the ground, slamming into it, scratching her face slightly, with Yeep Yeep flying down and snickering at her. Outraged, Niya begins chasing the hummingbird, with the latter unknowingly sending her towards the edge of a cliff, making her fall down it, not realizing there was one to begin with, making Yeep Yeep crack up in laughter. Lumber is seen driving a pickup truck, carrying a dozen logs in the back, until Niya suddenly falls right in the back, causing the tailgate to burst open, making most of the logs roll out of the truck. Lumber walks out of the truck confused, only for one of the logs to suddenly roll right through him, crushing him instantly. Hairy can be seen resting in a tent somewhere inside the forest, only for one of the logs to roll and wrangle him up inside the tent, squeezing and mangling him to death, as well as releasing a lot of blood through the tent. Niya wakes up from consciousness, only to quickly realize that her arms and most of her body are encased inside of a log, that she’s unable to break out of. Disappointed, she walks away, in an attempt to find help. She notices a fish jumping out of a river and clumsily lands onto the ground, giving Niya a chance to eat it, only to find out she can’t, due to the fact that she’s unable to use her arms. She sits down, depressingly, ashamed how her arms are in little to no use. A few minutes later, she notices someone rustling through a bush, turning out to be Peckins. Excited, she quickly asks him if he could be able to help her out with breaking out of the log, while the latter is distracted by the tasty wood surrounding her. Suddenly, he pulls out a chainsaw in an attempt to cut the log down, terrifying her, causing her to run away, hiding behind a bush, managing to get away from him. Gasping for air, she suddenly notices a dog in the horizon, revealing himself to be Bark. She aggressively runs towards him, attempting to pounce onto him, failing to do so, mostly because of the fact that she’s still encased into the log. Niya begins calming down and notices that Bark is encased inside of a log as well, curious about it. She begins hearing chainsaw noises in the distance, mostly likely from Peckins, and attempts to run away, accidentally bumping into Bark, with a branch of her log impaling into Bark’s hole inside the log, pulling most of his arteries when tugging away, causing him to fall onto the ground, with his corpse rolling down a hill, yanking Niya alongside him as well. Peckins is seen searching for Niya while holding a chainsaw, only to see the two rolling right towards him, quickly dropping the chainsaw and running off, which cuts Niya in half, with one of her halves flying into the air. Yeep Yeep is seen flying through the sky while holding a flower with her beak, only for one of Niya’s halves to smash into her, killing her instantly. The Mole is seen throwing logs into a wood-slicer, unaware that Bark and Niya’s remains are propelled into it as well, with blood splattering all over Mole, making him think that it is raining, and takes out an umbrella. A few hours later, Brushy stares in awe at her new house, and looks around the exterior, only to see that one of the planks are a little off-putting, with blood dripping on the other side, with both Bark and Niya’s remains plastered on the other half of the plank in the interior, with the closing iris zooming onto it. Moral ''"Charity begins at home." Deaths *Lumber is crushed by a rolling log. *Hairy is squeezed and mangled to death inside of a broken tent. *Bark’s arteries are pulled out from a branch. *Niya is sliced in half by a chainsaw, then thrown into a wood-slicer. *Yeep Yeep is smashed into by Niya’s remains. Trivia *This is the creator's first episode after his nearly two-month long hiatus on the wikia. *The moral is the same as the canon episode "Home is Where the Hurt Is". **The house at the end of the episode shares a striking resemblance to the house from the episode as well. *This is the debut of Yeep Yeep, along with her first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes